Magane Tohyama
Magane Tohyama is the husband of Setsu Tohyama, father of Konza Tohyama, and grandfather of Kinichi Tohyama (Kana), Kinji Tohyama, Kinzou Tohyama, Kaname Tohyama, and Kanade Tohyama. He made his first appearance in Volume 12 of the light novels. Appearance Magane is an elderly man with a white hair in a crew-cut and wears a kimono with a short traditional Japanese coat over and wears wooden getas for shoes. Personality Magane appears to be very laid back person, who loves his family as shown in Volume 12, where he openly welcomed Kinzou and Kaname in and cares about Kinji development. Also, he could care less about education as shown when he did not have a problem with Kinji transferring schools. Unlike Kinji who hates going into Hysteria Mode, Magane embraces it and feels that Tohyama's should freely use it. According to Kinji, Magane is a gravure idol addict in order help him enter Hysteria mode easily, which he uses a cover page when reading them in order for his wife to not catch him. Also, he appears to be highly attracted to younger women as shown when he met Reki before receiving a punch from his wife. However, despite Magane laid back personality, he is very strict when it comes to chores and is willing to beat anyone who does not do it correctly as shown when Kinzou missed a spot when sweeping. Also, according to Kinji, Magane will not tolerate an incest or lolicon relationship. In addition, he believes you should take care of your own things. Background According Magane in Volume 12, while attending school he only got third rate grades. During World War II, he was an Ensign in the Imperial Japanese Navy as a Zero fighter pilot. On one of his missions in the Aleutian Archipelago in the North Pacific, he got stuck in heavy anti-aircraft fire from U.S. forces and was unable to return to his unit. He crash landed in the icy cold Pacific waters, where he managed to swim back to the Japanese territory small island of Blesk Island. Two days later, the U.S. land 300 troops, but was able to single handily able to hold them back and saved the lives of 100 military and civilian personnel. He suffered severe wounds from the battle and would not be able to stand again until the war was over. This caused him to be labelled by the U.S. as a "Die Hard," a special designation by the U.S. army after WWII to classify an un-killable solider that would require special measures and enormous amount of people and expenses to kill. At some point he would met his wife Setsu, who was part of a militant family, where they would later get married for unknown reasons and have a son, Konza. Eventually, he became a bone doctor-cum-gambler. Quotes * (To Kinji about Reki): "She smells like mint, so I'll call her Mint-chan." (Volume 12, Chapter 2) * (To Kinji about school): "Well there is not much to say about it. Schools are like trains. You can transfer or even not get on. Konza came back crying when he was bullied. Even my grades were only third-rate. School doesn't suit a Tohyama man." (Volume 12, Chapter 2) Trivia References Category:Tohyama Family members Category:Male Category:Other characters Category:HSS users Category:Civilian